Aro Hates Vegetarians
by Its Good To Be The King
Summary: *Sequal to Aro Hates Youtube* Our favorite hippy is back and this time she is going to Forks with the Cullens!Whatever happens next is not going to be good...
1. What Did You Say?

**Hi guys its me again here with the first chapter of Aro Hates Vegetarians! I would love to thank you all for your wonderful support from Aro Hates Youtube and I hope we get the same positive response from this one! Oh and BellaCarlieCullen67 you can totally act out my story! Just please make sure to send me a link if you post in online and make sure you say who wrote it! Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will. Trust me I tried…**

[Scene One: The Volturri castle/place/thing. Gabi is talking with some of her friends and some of the other vampires]

Gabi: [Laughing] So than the police just ran in and arrested me and Jane was running out the door holding this huge TV! It was so funny!

Jane: It was not funny! I thought the only person I had ever met that liked 24 was going to jail!

[They all laugh and Aro walks in]

Aro: Excuse me my young friends but I need to talk to Gabi.

Gabi: Hey! You've known them for like five seconds and their your friends!? I mean seriously I have known you way longer and you never once said I was your friend! You always just say how much you hate me or how if you never met me you could be ruling the world or something stupid like that! I mea-

Aro: [Cutting her off] Just come with me.

[They go into a random room with Carlisle]

Carlisle: Nice to meet you Gabi.

Gabi: Likewise. [realizes how weird she sounds] Eww! I sound like a weirdo! Aro talks like that!

Aro: Well luckily this is the last time we'll ever see each other.

Gabi: What did you say?

Aro: I said this is the last time we'll ever meet.

Gabi: What?

Aro: [Angry] What is wrong with you don't you understand what I'm saying?

Gabi: No! I have bad hearing!

Aro: Well maybe this will help. [yelling] WERE NEVER GOING TO SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!!

Gabi: [Happy] Now I can hear you! [realizes what he just said] What do you mean I'll never see you again? I live here.

Aro: Not anymore you don't! You are going back to America with the Cullen's.

Gabi: NO! They kill animals! And they say their vegetarians but they're really murderers! I'm a vegetarian. And a member of PETA! I can't go with those monsters I can't!

[Gabi goes on a whole rant about the evils of eating meat and while she is talking all of the Cullen's come into the room with Gabi's suitcases]

Aro: Yeah, very… interesting. Bye! Please forget to write!

Gabi: [As the Cullen's pull her away] You'll rue this day! Rue it!!

**And another chapter completed! Sorry its so short except you guys know how I write! Oh and I think that for each of my chapters I will set a limit as to how many reviews there must be for each chapter before I update. I think that the one for this will be 7 reviews. Ok people that's pretty easy to get to and if we get more that will be even better! I really want this story to get to 150 reviews so please help me reach my goal and review! All you have to do is press a button and tell me what you thought of the story. So bye and remember… review!**


	2. Talk to the Hand!

**Hello once again my readers! Thank you so much for the positive response to this story but you did not reach 7 reviews. Still since it's the beginning of the story I am posting another chapter now. I really want this one to have a bigger fan base so spread the word! Tell your friends, family, pets who ever you can! On with the story!**

[Scene One: A car with Gabi and the Cullen's in it]

Carlisle: Gabi lis-

Gabi: [Cutting him off and holding up a hand] Talk to the hand.

Carlisle: Bu-

Gabi: [Cutting him off and holding up a hand] I said talk to the hand.

Esme: Wh-

Gabi: [Cutting him off and holding up a hand] TALK TO IT YOU FOOLS!!

Emmett: Hello hand!

Gabi/Hand: Hello.

Emmett: Aww. Why are you sad?

Gabi: [Erupting] Because I'm trapped in a car with some idiots that are talking to a hand!

Emmett: [Wide eyed] You mean the hand wasn't real?

Gabi: Idiot.

Carlisle: [Optimistic] So in Forks there's a really great school you can go to-

Gabi: [Horrified] What do you mean school!? I've never been to school!

Esme: But how did you get an education?

Gabi: [Proudly] Hippy's taught me everything I need to know!

Carlisle: But th-

Gabi: [Growling] I was home schooled, OK!?

Alice: [Changing the topic] So Gabi… Do you like shopping?

Gabi: Yes.

Alice: Well I love shopping do you want to go??

Gabi: Not with **you**. You probably wear fur right? I'm right am I not!? **[A/N: You guys know I am in environmentalist, vegetarian, member of PETA, and an active animal rights activist so you really can not except me to say anything on the terrible issue of fur. Actually that reminds me of a funny story… I'll tell you at the end of this chapter.]**

Alice: Of course not! Ha ha! Ha… [hides fur coat behind her back and Gabi scowls at her]

Gabi: Oh Esme want to here about my favorite TV show?

Esme: [Thinking their making progress] Sure Gabi!

Gabi: Its called 24 and its this really violent show! I love violence! He he he! Guess what happened in the last episode… [tells what happened in the previous episode of 24 which was kind of disturbing so I will not tell you. Esme is horrified that anyone would even dream of watching such a show]

Esme: That sounds like a terrible show! I'll make sure to use Parent Block to block that program when we get home.

Gabi: Don't you dare.

[Awkward silence]

Alice: Look there's the airport!

Gabi: [Sarcastically] Lovely.

**So what do you think? Not one of my best chapters but I really wanted to show that there is more to Gabi than her usual front of comedy. She actually is kind of dark and very sarcastic. Not the type that would particularly like the Cullen's but we'll see how that goes… Oh and here's the fur coat lady story I said I would tell you! So I was in CVS with my mom and I saw this lady with a fur coat and I start to freak out because as a member of PETA I'm kind of obligated to go say something to her so I'm all like "I need to go confront that horrible woman!" and my mom looks at me horrified and is all like "Don't you dare do that!" and we got into this huge fight and at the end I just glared at the woman from different aisles of the store. Fight fur! Don't wear it! And on that inspirational note I shall leave you my dear readers… Read and review please!**


	3. That's Dr Carlisle!

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for your support of this story but we need more! I mean I only have nine reviews for two chapters? You should be ashamed of your self… How do you sleep at night knowing that somewhere there is an author waiting for your reviews. So review! Also make sure you guys check out my new story Flight. I think its good but that's for you to decided! Oh, and thank you Apple and Bella for helping the environment! You guys rock! Well here we go!**

Scene One: The Volturri castle/place/thing

Aro: Gabi has decided to leave us.

Gabi's Friends: WHAT?!

Demetri: She went back to the hippies didn't she? Didn't she?!

Aro: No idea.

Alec: Than we have to go find her! Let's go! [Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix go to find Gabi]

Scene Two: A car with Gabi and the Cullen's as they pull up outside an airport. Gabi jumps out screaming.

Gabi: Police! Police!

Police: What happened?

Gabi: I've been kidnapped by evil fake vegetarian vampires!

Carlisle: I'm sorry she's my daughter and she is certifiably insane.

Gabi: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I never met him before today. Well I read about him though... Have you heard of Twilight?

Police: I love it!

Gabi: Well this is Carlisle.

Carlisle: That's Dr. Carlisle!

Police: Carlisle?!

Carlisle: That's my name don't wear it out.

Police: The Carlisle?! From Twilight'?!

Carlisle: No! I'm real not a fictional character!

Police: But...

Gabi: Hello?? Kidnapped person right here!

Police: [To Carlisle] You should really get her into therapy.

Carlisle: I know...

[They go on the plane]

Gabi: [To random stranger she sits next to on the plane] My life is terrible! Why me? WHY ME? [starts crying on the random guys shoulder]

Random Guy: Do you know who I am?

Gabi: No, wh-

Random Guy: That was rhetorical. I am Brad Pitt. Bask in my glory!

Esme: OMG! OMG! OMG! It's Brad Pitt! EK! I love you!

Carlisle: Esme!

Esme: Sorry Carlisle but are you a hot movie star? No your not.

Gabi: Oh! You just got burned!

Pilot: Attention passengers, the plane will be leaving in five minutes.

Gabi: [Holding Carlisle by the collar of his shirt, sneering at him] Listen old man you have one chance to let me go back to Volterra or else I will personally make your life living hell.

Carlisle: Sorry Gabi, but your staying with us.

Gabi: You asked for it… AND WE'VE GOT THAT THRILLER!! THRILLERRR!!

[The plane takes off and Gabi continues to sing - horribly]

**Well another chapter come and gone, tell me what you think please! Oh and I got the whole Thriller thing because I just saw This is It which if you have not seen, is absolutely amazing! Oh, and I saw Brad Pitt in my hotel when I was on vacation in NYC so that's where I got that idea from. Bye and rememeber to review!**


	4. Gabi Said a Bad Word

Heyyy everyone! 10 reviews for my last chapter! That is soo awesome! Keep up the good work! 10 x 20 (the number of chapters this story will be more or less) = 200! Lets try and get it to at least 150! Oh and guess what I got!? My bat mitzvah dress! It is soooo cool and I look so awesome in it! Oh, and Apple your are so going to love this! The color I got it in is called Apple! I started laughing hysterically when the person at the store told me the name of it! Loveislife1995 is my real-life best friend! Yay, best friend who finally read my story! So for all you people in non-boring people in Spokane county (see Liz's review) and of the world I would like to introduce you to another chapter of Aro Hates Vegetarians!

**[Scene One: On the plane ride to America with Gabi, Brad Pitt, the Cullen's, and other random passengers] **

**Gabi: [Singing] This is the song that never ever ends! This is the song that never ever ends! This is the song that never ever ends! And this is how it goes!**

**Brad Pitt: Just shut up already!**

**Gabi: Not until I go back to Italy! This is the song that ne-**

**Pilot: [In a British accent] Our plane will be landing in Seattle in five minutes. Please gather your things and STOP SINGING THAT BLOODY SONG!**

**[Scene Two: Gabi's hippy town/neighborhood/place outside of her old house] **

**Alec: OK people lets go save Gabi from the hippies!**

**Demetri: What if she's not in there?**

**Alec: Well than we go through the whole list of places she might be! [pulls out a huge scroll thing that is so long it goes across the street]**

**Jane: Uhh Alec? I really dought that she went to the lost city of Atlantis. **

**Felix: Can we just go in already?? [Knocks door and two hippies come out – Gabi's parents. They are your average hippies dressed in peace signs and stuff like that. I don't know what to name them and I'm not going to embarrass my parents by telling everyone who they are so there just going to be Gabi's Mom and Gabi's Dad.] **

**Gabi's Dad: Peace!**

**Alec: Hi… Are you Gabi's parents?**

**Gabi's Mom: Yeah but were all children of the Earth!**

**Demetri: Okay then… Well is Gabi here?**

**Gabi's Mom: No, she goes with the flow like the buffaloes go!**

**Felix: Do you know where she is?**

**Gabi's Dad: Last time she left I found her at Hair the Musical. Actually were going there now. Want to come? **

**Jane: NO! I DO NOT WANT T-**

**Alec: Do you think she's there?**

**Gabi's Mom: Maybe, maybe not.**

**Felix: Lets just go see the musical.**

**[Scene Three: At the Cullen's house. All of the humans (Bella's friends and other people) and wolfs are there for a welcome home party for them. They do not know about Gabi.]**

**Jessica: It's time! It's time! Everybody hide! [They all hide and the Cullen's and Gabi walk in]**

**Humans/Wolfs: SURPRISE!**

**Gabi: *Scream* **

**Jacob: Renesme! [Runs and hugs Renesme] **

**Gabi: Stupid name.**

**Jacob: Did you just dare insult Nessie?**

**Gabi: Yeah, I did you fool!**

**Sam: Who are you?**

**Gabi: Gabi. **

**Carlisle: This is Gabi and she's going to be staying here.**

**Gabi: [Scowling] No, I am going back to Italy on the next flight out of here.**

**Emmett: But there are mean people there!**

**Gabi: Shut up Emmett.**

**Emmett: [Running to Esme] MOMMY! Gabi said a bad word!**

**Esme: Gabi. What do you say?**

**Gabi: Nothing.**

**Esme: Apologize for making Emmett cry. **

**Gabi: No, I won't! I want him to cry! [Sees calendar and starts crying hysterically]**

**Renesme: Why are you crying?**

**Gabi: Because tomorrow is Valentines day! Alec! [cries even louder] **

**Awww poor Gabi! No Alec on Valentines Day. The only thing that can make her feel better is more reviews so review peeps! Bion Giorno! **


	5. YOU IMPRINTED!

**Hello my wonderful readers and happy Valentines Day! I love all of the positive feedback I've had on this story so keep it coming! Well here is the new chapter!**

[Scene One: The Cullen's house]

Gabi: I hate you all!

**[A/N: The following few lines are written by BellaCarlieCullen67]**

[Seth is staring at Gabi]Gabi: What are you doing?[Silence from Seth]Gabi: OMG! YOU- YOU IMPRINTED![Gabi runs in terror screaming]

**[A/N: Ends part that Bella wrote]**

Seth: You're beautiful when you're angry.

Jacob: What just happened?

Seth: [Happily] I'm in love.

[Scene Two: At Hair the musical with Gabi's friends, parents, and fellow hippies]

Hippy Actor: [Singing Let the Sun Shine In] We starve look at one another short if breath walking proudly in our winter coats wearing smells from laboratories facing a dieing nation of moving paper fantasy listening for the new told lies with supreme visions of lonely tunes… [Everyone in the audience jumps up on the stage and starts singing and dancing except for Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix who are staring at the hippies freaked out]

Gabi's Mom: [To Gabi's friends] Come on Gabi's friends! Sing!

Demetri: I'm leaving.

Jane: I'm right behind you.

[They all leave]

[Scene Two: At the Cullen's house in Gabi's room]

Gabi: [Talking to herself] Ok Gabi. It's okay. Just ignore him he's a weird werewolf. You don't even have to talk to him. He'll go away if I ignore him.

Seth: [Outside of door] Gabi! Can you please unlock the door?

Gabi: I'm not here.

Seth: Gabi…

Gabi: [Opening door, angrily] I have a boyfriend who is way cooler than you will ever be. I hate you! [kicks him in the shins and slams the door in his face]

Seth: I'll wait for you Gabi! [goes downstairs, all of the humans have left feeling very disturbed but the werewolf's and vampires remain]

Embry: How'd it go?

Seth: I will not give up in my quest for love!

Gabi: [From upstairs] Freak! Go jump off a cliff!

Seth: I already went cliff diving today.

[Scene Three: Later that night, all of the wolves have left and all of the Cullen's are… somewhere. I don't know where]

Gabi: [To herself as she creeps down the stairs] Ha ha ha ha Ha!! Ha! If this doesn't make them kick me out nothing will! [she goes outside to the garage and gets in Alice's Porsche 911 and backs it out of the garage. She starts driving like a maniac through the streets. Cops start to chase her] You'll never catch me alive coppers! [Cops corner her and she gets out of the car]

Charlie: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you.

Gabi: Wow, your mustache is even uglier in real life.

Charlie: [Angry] You're going downtown.

Gabi: The cops in Italy are cooler than you!

[Scene Three: At the police station in Forks]

Charlie: [Handing Gabi a phone] You get one phone call.

[Gabi laughs evilly as she dials Edwards number]

Edward: Hello?

Gabi: [Singing Eddies Teddy] When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy you knew he was a no-good kid but when he threatened your life with a switchblade knife what a guy - makes you cry - und I did.

Edward: [Startled] Who are you?

Gabi: [Evilly] Your worst nightmare.

**Well there's your chapter for the day. What do you think about the whole Seth thing? I actually had the idea and was going to put it in this chapter and than I read Bella's review and I loved the short little script thing she wrote so I put it in. Anyway thanks again for reading and review, review, review!**


	6. Who's Ready to Rock!

**You guys are the absolute best readers an author can have! I posted the last chapter late last night and I already have another ten reviews! We are now up to 36 reviews so keep them coming! Oh, and Apple I am Team Edward definitely. I really do not like Jacob at all especially after the whole Renesme thing. That was just plain creepy. Well anyway on with the story!**

[Scene One: A jail cell in the Forks police station]

[Gabi is playing a harmonica]

Charlie: You have visitors.

[The Cullen's walk in]

Gabi: [Scowling] Why are you here?

Carlisle: To get you out of jail.

Alice: HOW DARE YOU DRIVE MY CAR!! IT IS MINE!

Gabi: Like I care. You know what to do to get rid of me forever.

Carlisle: You're not going back to Italy. And because of this you have to go to school today.

Gabi: No. I'd rather stay in jail.

[Scene Two: At the Forks middle school]

Teacher: Class we have a new student today al the way from Italy. Gabi is there anything you want to tell us.

Gabi: I hate fake vegetarians.

Teacher: Oh, so you're a vegetarian?

Gabi: Yes, I'm a hippy.

[Teacher teaches. Later at lunch…]

Angela: Hey you're that new kid right?

[I'm just going to use Bella's friends for the kids at school]

Gabi: Yes, yes I am.

[Phone rings]

Gabi: Hello?

Seth: [From the phone] Gabi!

Gabi: Stop calling me freak!

[Hangs up phone]

Angela: Who was that?

Gabi: Just some stalker person.

[They go sit down at a lunch table (same as Bella's without the Cullen's)]

Mike: How you liken' the rain girl?

Gabi: Rains cool it helps clean the environment. [has an idea] Hey does anyone want to come to my house tonight for a party?

Everyone: Yeah!

[Scene Three: After school]

Carlisle: [Picking Gabi up from school] Hi Gabi how was school today?

Gabi: It was good… Do you mind if I have a few friends over tonight?

Carlisle: Sure!

[Scene Four: The Cullen house]

Gabi: [Impersonation of that dude from The Shining] Here's Gabi!

Emmett: *Scream*

Gabi: [Laughs at Emmett's fear and than becomes serious] I am having friends over tonight. Where are the party decorations?

Jasper: In the basement.

Carlisle: The secret basement.

[Gabi looks at them confused at angry and than goes down to the basement and finds decorations]

Gabi: Ha ha ha ha ha! Now they'll really kick me out!

[Scene Five: A few hours later]

Door bell: Ding dong.

[Gabi pens the door to reveal all of the people from school dressed up like their going to a scream rock concert. Gabi is also dressed up like them]

Gabi: WHO'S READY TO ROCK!!

**Ha ha! Another cliffy! Anyway we are at 36 reviews which means 14 more until 50 and it would mean so much to me if you get me to that on this chapter. I know it's a lot to, but I know you guys can do it! Anyway thanks for reading and remember… Review!**


	7. I Hate My Life

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews everyone it means so much to me! We didn't get to 50 reviews on the last chapter so lets try and get it to that this time, shall we? Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I have been so busy with my play which is going to be a next weekend and I was going to update last night except than I got this totally amazing book called The Historian which is about this girl and she finds out that Dracula is still alive and… well I can't really explain it but it is definitely the best book I ever read… even better than Twilight *gasp* *gasp* *le gasp*. Its really good except its in adult novel and it is 676 pages long but if you're up to it you should definitely read it! Anyway here we go!**

[Scene One: The Cullen's house]

Jasper: Is this an emo party? I want in!

Gabi: [Scowling] No, we are all going to see a concert.

Everyone: LINKIN PARK! **[A/N: I actually really like Linkin Park. I know he's way different than The Beatles, and Pink Floyd but he is really good!] **

Carlisle: Aren't you a hippy? I didn't think hippies liked rock.

Gabi: Haven't you ever heard of Hair the Tribal ROCK Musical? Anyway hope you don't mind Car Car but I used your credit card to buy the tickets.

Carlisle: I will not be treated l-

Gabi: [Interrupting Carlisle] Just shut up Carlisle, shut up. [To "friends"] OK everyone lets go!

[Scene Two: The set of 24]

Jane: OMG! OMG! ITS 24! [sees Keifer Sutherland] ITS JACK BAUER! [runs to Keifer and hugs him] I LOVE YOU!!

Keifer Sutherland: Can't breath.

Alec: Jane be serious. Were here to try and find Gabi.

Jane: [Releasing Keifer] OK I'm fine. I am perfectly okay to b- [sees dude who plays Vladimir. She runs to him screaming in anger] VLADIMIR!! YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON!

Demetri: Don't kill the actors! **[A/N: Ha ha. I got the idea from that line from The Producers which is by the most amazing person ever to live… Mel Brooks!] **

Vladimir Actor: Vladimir is not real. He's a character. Not real.

Alec: Have you seen someone named Gabi? Short brown hair, glasses, she's a hippy?

Vladimir Actor: No.

Alec: I guess she's not here… Next stop Malibu!

[Scene Three: At a Linkin Park concert]

Sam: Rock on!

Seth: [Staring happily into the distance] I wonder if Gabi likes Linkin Park?

Jake: Well, you can ask her. She's over there.

Seth: [Excited and hyper-venerating] She's here!? [runs over to Gabi] Gabi! [try's to be cool] What's up?

Gabi: Back off before I call security.

Seth: Bu- [ha an idea] Wait right here. [He jumps up on the stage during the middle of a song than grabs the microphone and guitar from Linkin Park. The audience boos] HELLO EVERYONE!! [silence from the audience] I am going to sing a song for the love of my life, Gabi.

[A few people in the audience aww]

Gabi: [To people awwing] Don't feel bad for him! He's should be locked up somewhere! **[A/N: My little shout out to Aro Hates Youtube from the chapter This Girl Should Be Locked Up Somwhere!] **

Seth: This one's for you Gabi! [starts to sing The Climb aka the worst song ever written] There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be in uphill battle sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waiting on the other side It's the climb Yeah!

Gabi: [In complete shock and disgust] I hate my life.

**Ha ha ha! I can so imagine that happening! I am curious though… what team are all of my fans on? Team Alec or Team Seth?? Please tell me I am quite curious. Anyway I must go read my book again. Ciao!**


	8. Leave My Presence

**Hello, everyone before we start this chapter I would like to tell you something. My Poppy passed away this morning from pneumonia. He was 85 years old and he lived with me. We were very close so this is hard for me. Right now I'm sitting in the office at my house with my family in the other room. I'm writing this because well… it's the only thing that makes me feel okay. My Poppy was the most amazing person I have ever known and I am thankful I had him for as long as I did. I love you Poppy.**

[Scene One: The Cullen's house]

Gabi: [Yelling out the door at Seth and the werewolves] Leave my presence! [she runs upstairs to her room]

Esme: Are you okay?

Gabi: Stop speaking in my presence! [to herself] I can't take those stupid dogs and faux-terrians anymore! I am leaving. [she grabs suitcases and leaves]

[Scene Two: In Volterra]

Aro: [Wearing robes just ripped from a fight, and slamming doors to keep out angry vampires] Leave my presence!

Caius: The one time there isn't a guard everyone decides to attack us! Stupid guard…

Aro: Don't blame them… its all Gabi's fault! They left to go look for her.

Caius: And what are we supposed to do? She is **not **coming back.

Random Vampire: [Trying to break down the door] I'll kill you!

Caius: Ok she can come back.

[Scene Three: The Cullen's house]

Edward: Is everything okay? I haven't heard Gabi screaming for the past five minutes.

Emmett: I don't know and I don't care! Now I can get back at doing the important things in life. Jasper, lets play Grand Theft Auto!

Esme: [Opening Gabi's door] Gabi are you in here? [sees she's not in there and finds a note] Everyone look at this! [reading from note]

Dear Smelly Dogs and Faux-Terrians,

As you have probably already noticed I have left. Ha ha! Where I have went I will not tell you but do not look for me. Trust me don't or else… Anyway before I go I wanted to tell Seth something. Seth I already have a totally amazing boyfriend who is way cooler than you will ever be. Imprint on someone else! Anyway… its been a horrible time meeting you and please forget to write.

With the greatest hatred in my heart,

Gabi

[Scene Four: Jacobs extremely small house]

Seth: [On the phone] What do mean she left?! [hangs up phone] Gabi left! [starts crying]

Jacob: [Mumbling] Good riddance.

Seth: [Glaring at Jacob] We have to go find her!

Everyone: NO!

[Scene Five: Mel Brooks's house in Malibu]

Alec: [Interrogating Mel Brooks] And your sure you never saw Gabi?

Mel Brooks: I think I would know if there was a crazy fan girl stalking me.

Alec: I don't think you would. [to Demetri] Demetri bring in… the movies.

[Demetri comes in with a bunch of Barney movies and he forces Mel Brooks to watch them]

Mel Brooks: [Screaming] My eyes! They burn!

[Scene Six: On a compartment on a train with Gabi and some random guy reading a newspaper]

Gabi: [Listening to her ipod and singing A Hard Days Night] It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog it's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log but when get home to you I find the things that you do will make me feel alright.

Random Guy: [From behind his newspaper] Where's you father, my dear?

**[A/N: I got that out of The Historian]**

Gabi: [Screams] Its Dracula! [pause] Can I have your autograph?!

**Well that's it for this chapter. I have to go now so just remember to review. Thanks once more for being such great fans 3**


	9. DRACULA!

**Thank you everyone for all the support you have given me during this hard time. You guys really are amazing and this story is my little get always from what's happening now. The funerals tomorrow. On a lighter note I just got out of my play Dear Edwina jr. Lets just say no one in the audience even understood the plot. But I would like to welcome you to another chapter of the one the only, the script with a plot you actually understand… ARO HATES VEGETARIANS!**

[Scene One: On a train]

Gabi: OMG! Your Dracula! Do you know who you are?! Your Dracula! [opens compartment door and yells] Hey everyone! Its Dracula!!

Dracula: Shut up you fool. [closes door]

Gabi: [Amazed and excited] Dracula just called me a fool! Dracula just called me a fool! You are Dracula, the most famous and awesome vampire of all time!

Dracula: [Proudly] Yes, yes I am. [back to normal] Anyway come on were leaving the train on the next stop.

Gabi: [Excited] YAY! Where are we going?

Dracula: My castle.

Gabi: Whyyyyy?

Dracula: Because it will annoy people I do not like.

Gabi: Like who? My friends?

Dracula: Not just your friends… But that you will find out at the end of this story, or maybe its sequel…

Gabi: What?

Dracula: Nothing, nothing… Were not in a Fanfiction! Anyway [pulls out bottle of wine] this is very old wine. I hope you will like it.

Gabi: Thank you but I am underage so I can't drink.

Dracula: There's no restriction in Transylvania.

Gabi: I really don't feel like I should…

Dracula: Its really old.

Gabi: [Erupting and going on a rant] Who wants old food?! Its like cheese, you just go buy it and its all like 'naturally aged'. I like new food! Old st-

Dracula: [Interrupting her] Just drink the wine.

Gabi: Peer pressure! I must make a list of the positive and negative things about this choice. How will it affect my triangle of mental, social, and physical health? That I wonder…

Dracula: Sigh.

[Scene Two: A random place]

Alec: We have been looking everywhere for her for weeks. I give up.

Demetri: According to the list we still have one place left to look… The Cullen's house.

Felix: Why would she be there? She hates fake vegetarians.

Alec: I have no idea but its worth a shot. Lets go!

[Scene Three: The Cullen's house]

Doorbell: Ring!

[Jasper opens the door and Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix go into the room]

Felix: Everyone keep your hands up!

[Everyone but Charlie puts their hands up]

Charlie: I should tell you the same thing! I am a police officer, young man and you shouldn't threaten me. What would the world do without my awesome mustache?

Jane: Shut up. Your mustache looks alive when you talk and it is freaking me out.

Carlisle: What do you want?

Alec: Were here looking for Gabi.

Alice: Gabi?! Don't say her name! She drove my car!!

Alec: She was here?

Edward: [Furious] Yes, she was here! And while she was she went on a joy ride through town, got arrested, told Charlie his mustache was ugly, called me singing a song about a me threatening somebody's life with a switchblade knife, stole Carlisle's credit card and many, many more horrible things!

Alec: That's Gabi!

[Scene Three: On the train]

Gabi: … And my favorite food is sushi. Only vegetable sushi of course because I'm a vegetarian. Tell me Dracula how do you feel about animals?

Dracula: Children of the night. What music they make.

Gabi: YAY! I always knew that Dracula would care about animals. I have been a h-

Train Conductor over announcements: Attention all passengers. We are stopping in Transylvania in a few minutes. That is all.

Gabi: [Signing Transylvania Mania from Young Frankenstein the musical. I saw it on Broadway!] Have you heard about the mania if not then let me explain t'ya yes sir, it's the Transylvania mania. Whether you're in Ruritania or a dance hall in Albania yes sir, it's the Transylvania mania!

**So another chapter come and gone. Please tell me what you think. I personally really like Dracula and so he is now in the story. Tell me what you think should happen next. I already know (sort of) what I want to happen but I love when people give me plot summary's of what they think should happen. It really makes my day. : ) Well I must go so remember to review, review, and review!**


	10. Castle Dracula?

**Hello my wonderful fans! I am soo sorry for not updating in so long but blame everything else that has made my life so busy lately. But don't worry a lot of things have ended so this story is the most important thing in the world right now… beside school (sarcasm). And I have also been busy trying to figure out the plot for the next story and I have this completely awesome thing which no one will ever expect, that I'm 99.999% sure I'm putting in. Anyway without further ado I would like to start the one and only fabulous… Aro Hates Vegetarians!**

[Scene One: The Cullen's house]

Alec: Okay everyone were going to need a plan find Gabi! Who can we call?

Alec: You can always call… Seth! [everyone bursts out laughing except for Gabi's friends who are confused. They have no idea about imprinting or Seth or anything]

Demetri: Who's Seth?

Jasper: He's your friends not-so-secret admirer.

Alec: [Getting jealous] He has a crush on her!?

Edward: You could say that…

[Scene Two: In a Transylvanian village near Dracula's castle]

Gabi: Dracula pull over! [the car pulls over and Gabi gets out] Wait right here. [she goes up t o a random villager] Hey can you take me up to Dracula's castle?

**[A/N: This might make more sense if you saw the 1931 version of Dracula with Bela Lugosi]**

Villager: Castle Dracula?

Gabi: I just said that.

Villager: To the castle?

Gabi: [Yelling] I want to go to the castle! How hard is that to understand?

Villager: No. You musn't go there. We people of the mountains believe in the castle there are vampires. Dracula and his wives - they take the form of wolves and bats. They leave their coffins at night and they feed on the blood of the living.

Gabi: Well luckily I'm not a 'person of the mountains'. ["sees" Dracula "again"]

There he is! Hey Dracula come over here! [Dracula comes over]

Villager: Its Dracula! Don't kill me, I'm to young to die! [screams and faints]

Dracula: To die, to be "really" dead, that must be glorious. [man stares at him in

shock and horror]

[Scene Three: The Cullen's house]

Alec: So your saying that a fake werewolf shape shifter "imprinted" on Gabi.

Edward: Yeah.

[Alec runs to La Push]

Jacob: Code V! Code V! A vampire has entered La Push!

Alec: Where's Seth?!

Jacob: I'll never tell **you**.

[Alec uses his power on Jacob and he screams]

Seth: Jake! What happened?!

[Alec and Seth see each other and glare]

Alec and Seth: [Angrily] You.

**I'm sorry its so short and this is not one of my favorite chapters but I have**

**writers block. Sooo… anyway a few lines from Dracula were used. I think**

**you can figure out which were. Well, I have to go, the Oscars are about to**

**come on! Bye and remember to review, review, review!**


	11. Stupid Modern Invention

**Hello everyone! Who's mad that Avatar didn't win best picture?? I am soo mad. Avatar is amazing! Oh, and I'm sorry that there has been so much confusion with this chapter. First I posted it when it was half finished than I posted a chapter from Aro Hates Youtube, but don't worry this is the real one. Anyway I have to type this up now so I'll just go right into it. Here we go!**

[Scene One: Dracula's castle]

Gabi: [Watching the Oscars] What how can Avatar not win for best picture?! I remember when I first saw Avatar.

[Flashback to when Gabi saw Avatar and the tree fell down]

Gabi: NOO! How can they destroy the tree!? [everyone in the audience starts crying hysterically]

Aro: ITS JUST A TREE WHO CARES?!

Gabi: Your just like them!

[Flashback ends]

Gabi: [Sighs] Alec… [happily] Hey Dracula, do you want to go see Alice in Wonderland [dramatically] the movie?

Dracula: I never watch… movies.

Gabi: Please?

Dracula: No.

Gabi: Please??

Dracula: No.

[This continues for a few minutes]

Gabi: Please???

Dracula: Fine! Just stop annoying me!

Gabi: Yay!

[Scene Two: A movie theatre in Transylvania]

News Reporter: Even in the wilds of Transylvania, Alice in Wonderland is still selling out. [sees Gabi] Excuse me but do you mind answering a few questions?

Gabi: Sure! Come on Dracula. [pulls Dracula over to the reporter]

News Reporter: [Horrified] Dracula? Like Count Dracula?

Dracula: The first, last, and only.

[News Reporter screams and runs away while the camera crew faints]

[Scene Three: In the Volturri castle/place/thing]

Aro: [Sees TV] What's this? A modern invention? [turns on TV and sees what's happening in Transylvania] Why is Gabi there? And with my arch-enemy Dracula! She's supposed to be in America. I must write the Cullen's a letter. But that will take to long. I must use… [dramatically] a modern invention. [goes to the phone and calls the operator]

Operator: Hello, you have reached the operator. Who are you trying to call?

Aro: The Cullen's.

Operator: Results found for The Cullens: Five million, three hundred thousnad, four hundred, and twenty two. Which would you like to call?

Aro: This is going to take a while…

[Scene Four: La Push]

Alec: So your Seth.

Seth: Yeah.

Alec: Yeah.

Seth: Yeah.

Alec: Yeah… wait we have something to talk about. I hear you "imprinted on Gabi.

Seth: Yeah.

Alec: Is that all you can say?

Seth: Yeah.

[Scene One: The Volturri castle/place/thing]

Operator: Do you mean Bob Cullen?

Aro: No! I want to talk to the Cullen's, the vampires.

Operator: There is no such thing as vampires. I am now transferring you to the mental health hotline.

Aro: [Hanging up phone] Stupid modern invention.

**Ha ha ha! I actually really like this chapter! But only you can tell me what everyone else thinks about it. So… remember to review!**


	12. Gabi!

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but don't blame me… blame my parents! I… was… grounded. I HATE being grounded. Especially since I'm reading The Shining and I couldn't read it for like four days. It was torture. And credit goes to Liz for giving me an idea for this chapter. Oh, and as for the people asking why Demetri can't use his power to find Gabi. For that I have actually thought about, but you all realize that the characters in this story are definitely nothing like in the books/movies. Namely there isn't a lot of common sense, like with Aro and the Twilight hand thing. Hope that explains everything. But I must start writing. Now!**

[Scene One: Dracula's castle]

Gabi: That's it Dracula! I have had it up to here with you not saying anything that Bela Lugosi didn't say in the 1931 version of Dracula.

Dracula: The children of the night… what music they make.

Gabi: This is exactly what I'm saying! There are no children of the night and wolfs do not make music! They just make stupid howling noises. Like werewolf's. I hate werewolves!

Dracula: But the children of the night…

Gabi: I am going to back to Italy! Buon giorno Dracula, have fun with your night-music-wolf thing!

[Scene Two: La Push]

Seth: Don't kill me! I'm to young - and beautiful - to die! Think of my many fan girls!

[Cricket]

Seth: Hello fan girls? Anybody? Help?

Alec: I'm not going to kill you… not now anyway. Do you have any idea where Gabi went?

Seth: I thought she went back to Italy.

Alec: I knew that.

[Scene Three: The Volturri castle/place/thing]

Aro: I must go… on a modern invention. [to random Volturri people, dramatically] Good bye everybody! When I shall be back nobody knows but I kn-

Random Volturri Dude: Can you just leave already?

Aro: Fine, be like that. Good bye cruel word!

[Scene Four: An airport. Gabi, Alec, Seth, and Aro are all sitting next to each other waiting for a plane and not realizing who everyone is]

Gabi: Peace.

Alec: Hey.

Seth: Hi.

Aro: Buon giorno.

[Everyone sighs except for Aro who is angry]

Gabi: Alec…

Seth: Gabi…

Alec: Gabi…

Aro: [Angrily] GABI!

Gabi: That's me!

[Everyone realizes who each other is]

Alec and Seth: [excited and happy] Gabi!

Aro: [Angry] GABI!

Gabi: [Happily] Alec!

**Yay! Gabi is finally back in Italy. But everything is still not good. There's creepy stalker Seth and Bela Lugosi impersonator Dracula to deal with plus a few more surprise things. Any way thanks again for reading and lets try to get to 100 reviews for this chapter, shall we? Review!**


	13. Bureau of Investigation of Vampires

**Hello everybody! Thanks so much for everyone helping me get to 100 reviews! Now we will get to 150 right? Right? Of course right. Anyway I just saw Up in the Air and it was really, really good. Oh and don't worry there will be a lot more Alec/Gabi stuff, just wait a chapter or two. While that's enough from me so I'll just go right into the story now.**

[Scene One: An airport ]

Aro: [Angry] GABI! Why did I see you on the news in Transylvania seeing Alice in Wonderland with Dracula? He's my arch and enemy and he could have killed you.

Gabi: You do care about me! [hugs Aro]

Aro: I most certainly do not care about you. I just wanted to kill you myself.

Gabi: It's okay Aro. You can stop saying your going to kill me, because I'm going back to Volterra!

Seth: But Gabi… I love you.

Gabi: And I hate you. Really Seth, no matter how freaky you are you actually have fans. Even fan girls. Like really two of my friends are in love with you and they don't even know your real. So go out there and find somebody else.

Seth: I'll only ever love you, Gabi.

Alec: [To Gabi] Can I kill him? Please?

Gabi: [Angry at self] No, my hippie-ness says I can not kill a living creature. Or support the killing of one. [To Seth] Just leave Seth. Leave and NEVER return!

Seth: If that's what you want Gabi, I'll leave but I'll be back! [tries to exit dramatically but accidentally is tripped by an old man's cane who proceeds to hit him with it]

Old Man: [Hitting Seth with a cane] This will teach you young whippersnappers to stay off my lawn!

Seth: Were in an airport! [runs away and out the door] I love you Gabi!

Gabi: [To Seth] I hate you to! [to Aro and Seth] Lets go home.

Aro: You are not coming back! I realize that I've been getting attacked every five seconds by some random vampire but that is a million times better than having you there!

Alec: Either you let her come back or me, Demetri, Jane, and Felix are all leaving.

Aro: [Angry] Fine.

[Scene Two: On the plane]

Gabi: When we get back to Italy can I become a vampire?

Aro: No! I don't hate the world enough to let you live forever.

Gabi: Fine, I guess I'll just go ask Dracula…

Aro: Not him! I hate him! He has to be the most well known vampire in the world even though he lives in the middle of no where and doesn't say anything unless it was written in a movie.

Random Person: Excuse me but did you just say that Dracula was real?

Gabi: No. He sat that Dracula was the most well known vampire in the world even though he lives in the middle of no-

Aro: [Cutting her off] No, I didn't. [laughs nervously] Ha ha ha ha… ha.

**[A/N: Stole and kind of changed a few lines from Rocky Horror here]**

Random Person: I know what you told me. But this Dracula. His name is not unknown to me.

Gabi: Of course you know who he is! He's the most famous vampire of all time. Sorry about that Aro but your fan base is practically non-existent.

Random Person: And he's a vampire? I'm attached to the Bureau of Investigation of what people call vampires . Isn't that right, "Aro"?

Gabi: How would he know who you worked for? We just met you.

Random Person: I'm afraid that at the next stop you three are going to have to come with me.

Gabi: I demand to speak with my lawyer!

**Weren't expecting that one were you? I actually really like this chapter, there's a little more plot in it. Anyway have to go, 24 is about to come on! Lets get to 110 reviews for this shall we?**


	14. I'll Sue You!

**Hey every one! OK, I know that I have not updated in a while but I have a lot of good reasons. For one I went on vacation to New York City stayed in the Waldorf=Astoria, saw The Addams Family the musical with Nathan Lane (the best actor ever!) and a lot of other awesome stuff. I have also had so much work I have had to do for school. Tests and quizzes, and now to top it all off we have to start working on stuff for the states standardized testing. Great. Anyway I just saw the original version of The Shining and it was not scary at all. My mom was like closing her eyes and stuff when jack was knocking down the door at the "here's Johnny" part and I just kept laughing. Really not scary at all. Anyway better get right to the story now!**

[Scene One: On the plane]

Gabi: Don't you understand, I'm not a vampire! Yet…

Hugo **[A/N: He's the BIV guy, and I figured Hugo's a good name]: **I sincerely doubt that. You are in the company of two known vampires and have information on Dracula, the most famous vampire ever to live.

Aro: I'm famous!

Hugo: Ha! So you admit you're a vampire?

Aro: I never said that.

[Scene Two: At the Cullen's house]

Demetri: [Awkwardly] So…

Jasper: [Awkwardly] So…

Charlie: [Yelling] Why does everyone hate my mustache?!

Jane: It's ugly, weird, smells bad… [Jane goes on a rant about the mustache until Felix's phone rings]

Felix: Yo?

Gabi: Hey Felix, its me. I need a lawyer.

Felix: [Excited] Gabi! [to everyone] Everyone, its Gabi! She's alive!

Edward: I never threatened anybody's life with a switchblade knife! [he starts fake sobbing into Bella's shoulder]

Alice: [Shaking with anger] If she dare touches my car, ever again…

[Scene Three: In the plane and at the Cullen's house]

Gabi: [On the phone, telling about everything's that's been happening] …and now there's this person from [air quotes] "The Bureau of Investigation of Vampires" who keeps quoting Rocky Horror!

Felix: Don't wor- [Demetri grabs the phone]

Demetri: SUPER DEMETRI TO THE RESCUE!

[Scene Three: A few hours later in the BIV headquarters]

Hugo: Yes, I have finally captured three vampires and I have information on Dracula! Soon I will rule BIV, and then the world! [starts laughing evilly and Gabi, Alec, and Aro stare at him, looking very disturbed]

Gabi: Three things. One, are you talking to yourself? That's the first sign of insanity. Two, I have a way better evil laugh then you will ever hope to have. And three, I AM NOT A VAMPIRE! You have no right to be keeping us here and when I get out I will have my parents who are hippie lawyers go out and SUE YOU! Ha, ha! What do you think now, Hugo?

Hugo: [Seriously] I think that… [excited] I have even more proof that you're a vampire!

Gabi: You idiot!

**Okay I know its short and not my best but its something right? Anyway got to go and happy Easter and Passover! **


	15. The Power of Song

****

Hi everybody! I know that the updates for this story have been really

irregular but I have been very busy and I admit that I have been lazy. For

that I will try to have updates every other or every three days and then we

can finish this story in less than a month. And don't worry there will be

another story after this one. I am really sorry for the upload problems. I have no idea why that keeps happening. Oh and I have fabulous news! Anybody who

speaks Spanish can now read this story in a translation by Alee McOreoo

called Aro Odia Youtube. Thanks Alee, this one's for you!

[Scene one: The BIV headquarters]

Gabi: [Suddenly] I've got it!

Alec: Got what?

Gabi: How to get us out of here. I'll use… the power of song!

Aro: No, your singing is the rout of all evil!

Gabi: Exactly. [Singing the song Hola Lola from Dear Edwina the musical. The worst song from the worst musical ever] Lola Lopez lived in Lima. Lovely Lima in Peru. Lola had a cousin Harry way out west in Honolulu. One day Lola got a letter from her cousin way out west. "If you come to my birthday party, Lola that would be the best!"

Hugo: What's that horrible noise?! I thought all vampires are good singers?

Gabi: We'll were not vampires so… Come on Alec, Aro lets sing!

Alec: I don't know this song.

Gabi: How about Hair?

Aro: I know that song.

Gabi: Seriously?!

Aro: Yes, but that does not mean I support hippies.

Gabi: Well then lets sing!

Gabi, Aro, and Alec: [Singing in terrible voices] She asks me why I'm just a hairy guy. I'm hairy noon and night. Hair that's a fright. I'm hairy high and low don't ask me why. Don't know! [there voices break]

Hugo: That's it, you are not vampires! Every single "how to catch vampires guide" I found online said that you could find out if someone was a vampire if they have a good singing voice. I actually was almost put in jail for trying to proof Michael Jackson was vampire… but anyway your free to go!

[They step out of the cell and turn to leave]

Gabi: You'll hear from my lawyer.

[Scene Two: At the airport. Gabi, Alec, Aro, Demetri, Felix, and Jane are there]

Jane: Gabi, did you see 24?!

Gabi: no, what happened.

Jane: [Crying] Renee! She was killed right after her and Jack got together!

Gabi: Le gasp! [they both cry and everyone just looks at them after a while they stop] Its okay Jane. When we get back home we'll make a Renee fan club!

[Scene Three: They all get back to Voltera]

Gabi: Here's Gabi!

Seth: Gabi!

****

I am so sorry for the wait once again and this is not my best work but it will get better. Oh and keep the thing with Aro and Hair in mind. I can't wait to get start the next book which I shall announce the name of it next chapter. Guess what it is! Well must go, and please review!


	16. Why Can't I Join?

**Good morning star shine the Earth says hello! Sorry for my random Hair singing but I am so excited for my trip to New York in three weeks. My Bat Mitzvah is in two weeks (that and the fact we have my states standardized testing are the reason for the infrequent updates) and the weekend afterward I am going to New York, seeing Hair and staying for the third time at The Waldorf=Astoria! I am so excited! Well nothing more to say except enjoy the chapter!**

[Scene One: The Volturri castle/place/thing]

Gabi: What are you doing here?

Seth: I was walking out of the airport when suddenly this Italian hobo came up to me and said, "il bagno di letto ed oltre ha una cinque offerta di buono di dollaro!"

[Translation: bed bath and beyond is having a five dollar coupon offer!]

Gabi: English?

Seth: I think by his look of happiness and determination that he meant I should come back for my one true love!

Alec: He meant that Bed Bath and Beyond were having a five dollar coupon offer.

Seth: Oh well! Anyway, those words changed my life… Gabi will you please come back to La Push with me?

Gabi: I want to la push you off a cliff.

Seth: Well in that case… can I join the Volturri?

Gabi and Alec: No!

Aro: I really don't think that's a good idea.

Seth: Why not? I really, really, really, really, really, really, really want to join! [starts crying] PLEASE!

Gabi: This is pathetic, lets go Alec. [they leave]

Seth: Why can't I join?! I want to be with the one I love! [cries harder]

Aro: Hmm. You annoy Gabi right?

Seth: [Sobbing] Yes.

Aro: OK than you can join.

Seth: YEAH! This is awesome I have to go tell the pack! [runs away]

[Scene Two: Random Room in Volterra/ Random Room in La Push]

Seth: [On phone] Jake!

Jacob: [On phone] There are you, we've been looking every where for you. [voice drops] We thought you were kidnapped by aliens.

Seth: Oh, well I'm fine. But I'm not coming home for a while. I'm staying in Volterra.

Jacob: With vampires?

Seth: Yeah.

Jacob: Evil vampires?

Seth: Yeah.

Jacob: Real evil vampires?

Seth: Yeah.

Jacob: When you die can I have your motorcycle?

**Another quick little chapter. I have about three more for this story and then we get to start the sequel! I am so excited for it, it is going to be awesome! Well anyway I have to go so please review!**


	17. Swimming with the Fishes

**Heyy everyone! I have so many reasons why I have not updated in over a week so here I go. I have had my testing at my school and I have been coming down with a cold and I got really sick Friday and was sent home so I had to finish the test yesterday. I have a lot of Bat Mitzvah stuff to do. Its this weekend! Oh and that reminds me of this weird conversation at Synagogue this last weekend.**

**Old Lady: You did really well today. I'm coming to your Bat Mitzvah next week.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Other Old Lady: Oh I wish I could come to your Bat Mitzvah except I'll be in the emergency room getting a knee replacement.**

**Me: Uhh… Good luck?**

**Yeah my Synagogue really strange and I had to go this last weekend to practice for this weekend. Wish me luck!**

[Scene One: A few days later at the Volturri castle/place/thing]

Seth: [Singing in the shower] Oh what a beautiful morning! Oh what a beautiful day! I've got this wonderful feeling, everything's going my way!

Gabi: [Outside of door] Silence!

Seth: Oh Gabi. The light of my life, my reason for living, you're the reason the sun comes up in the morning and-

Gabi: What is wrong with you?!

[Scene Two: Aro's office]

Gabi: [Angry] Aro!

Aro: All I want is one day of peace!

Gabi: This is important… Seth is evil! He keeps singing even though he's the worst singer who ever lived - worse than you. And he keeps annoying me while I'm busy! Like the other day me and Jane were watching 24...

[Flashback]

Jane: No, President Taylor! Don't listen to Logan!

Gabi: Listen to Ethan!

[Seth pops up behind the couch]

Seth: Gabi!

Jane: How dare you interrupt me when I'm watching 24! Pain.

[Seth is in pain]

Seth: It's so painful! But I will get through it because Gabi my one true love, will help me through the pain.

Gabi: Oy vey.

[End Flashback]

Aro: Now you see how I feel.

Gabi: No I don't 'see how you feel'. If you want someone to 'see how you feel' go see a psychiatrist. Anyway, you have to do something about the faux-werewolf gangster!

Aro: There's only two ways I'm firing him. One, you get less annoying or two, you leave.

Gabi: [Mafia voice] Or he can be swimming with the fishes.

Aro: You mean sleeping with the fishes?

Gabi: [Mafia voice] He's gonna be sleeping with the fishes.

Aro: You're going to kill him? Good for you to take the violent approach!

Gabi: I don't kill anyone even fake werewolf's that deserve it... But he will pay. Pay I tell you, pay!

**Soo there you go. I'll try to update soon but the bat mitzvahs this weekend. Oh and there will be two or three more chapters in this story. Than we get the third one and maybe, just maybe, I will make a forth one. But only if you review, so please review!!**


	18. Living the Dream

**Heyy everybody! I am soo sorry for the longest wait in Aro Hates history, but I have a good reason. Actually several good reasons. For one there was my Bat Mitzvah which went great! Then there was my trip to the Waldorf, where I saw... HAIR THE MUSICAL! Omg it was soo amazing! Best show I have ever seen. It's even tied with Phantom of the Opera and The Producers for my favorite show ever! And this Saturday I'm going to see Billy Elliot!**

**Anyway this is the last chapter of Aro Hates Vegetarians and soon I will start the sequal, Aro Hates Hippies (thanks to Izzy for the name)! Hopefully I will be able to update much more frequently than I have for this one. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

[Scene One: The Volturri castle/place/thing]

Seth: I bet the pack really misses me right now...

[Scene Two: La Push. The pack are riding motercycles]

Jacob: [Riding Seths bike] Living the dream!

Brady: Won't Seth mind that your using his bike?

Whole Pack: Whose Seth?

[Scene Three: Back to scene one]

Seth: Sigh...

[Felix walks in the room, sees Seth and trys to get out before Seth sees him.

Alas Seth does see him.]

Seth: [Overly dramatic] My life is terrible! Everyone hates me! Even my true love and my best friends...

Felix: Well in my legal opinion you should definitly go back to America. Techincaly your in the country illegaly and you will be put in jail.

Seth: So then Gabi's legaly here?

[Felix is silent]

Seth: [Excited] So that means that she has to go back to America at least to come back here legally. Which means I actually have a chance! Thanks Felix!

[Scene Four: Gabi's room. Jane and Gabi are waching the series finalle of 24.]

Gabi: No Jack! You can't die!

Jane: Go leave the country! You'll be arrested if you stay!

[Seth walks into the room]

Seth: [Excited] Gabi! [monotone] Jane.

Gabi: Jack has to leave the country so he doesn't get arrested, and all you care about is annoying me. Wow your nice...

Seth: But I need to talk about that. You see Gabi a few minutes ago I found out something. I realized that both you and me are not here legally and we could be arested if we stayed. So even if you wanted to come back you would need to go to the US.

[Gabi is silent and then gets angry. She storms out of the room to find Felix.]

Gabi: [Angry] Why did you tell him all of that! It can't be true...

Felix: Sorry Gab, but it is.

Gabi: That means I have to go back... to the hippies.

**Wow no one was expecting that now were they? Not my favorite chapter but I needed to get a point across and finish up this story so it works. Anyway Gabi will going back to the hippies but she will definitely be back! Please review were only a few away from my goal!**

**~Gabi**


	19. Aro Hates Hippies

**Hi everyone! I would like to tell all of you about the newest story in the Aro Hates series, called Aro Hates Hippies! And to learn more about it I will leave it up to the main characters to tell you.**

Gabi: Buon Giorno everyone! I have the most fantastic, wonderful, cool, amazing, gr-

Aro: [Cutting her off] She means that she has "good" news to tell you. Apparently another story has been written to ruin the good name of the Volturri.

Gabi: Stop being such a downer! Aro hates Hippies is great! Its my personal favorite and guess what people? We actually have sentences AND paragraphs this time! How great is that?

Aro: [Sarcastically] Amazing.

Gabi: You know you love it, Aro or should I say Cl-

Aro: Shut up! If they have to find out let them find out from the story.

Gabi: Okay then! Well bye everyone, and remember read Aro Hates Hippies!

Aro: Don't read it! Its ter-

[Screen goes dark]

**Well you heard them, or at least one of them! Go out and read Aro Hates Hippies. You will all love it! Thanks for your support in advance!**


End file.
